Life's Challenges
by Readergirl17
Summary: "Will you marry me?" Four asked smiling from one ear to the other. Tris takes a deep breath before answering this was going to be the biggest decision of her life and she controlled every step it took to get to this point her life. Which are all things that she will never regret in her life. *Trailer included* Coming on May 29th!
1. Trailer

**Okay, so here is another story I decided to start. I plan on starting this book sometime in May this is only trailer for my story... So this story I plan on being only about 20 chapters, but it could end up being longer. I plan on starting on this story every week until I finish this story, then I will start posting it when school ends. Which is on May 28th. Okay so guys this is going to be one heck of a story and I am going to make sure of it and by the way this isn't the order that the story is going to go into this is just a mash up of things in random spots, so don't try putting the pieces together yet.**

 _The italics are the action they are doing._ **The bold is what they are saying.** _The italics and underline is the song._

 **My song is called Secret Life by Strange Familiar. I hope you guys enjoy this trailer. I promise there is going to be more to this story. This is going to be my last story also so I am not making anymore stories after this unless I get an amazing idea!**

 **-Madison H.**

* * *

 **Life's Challenges**

 **By: Madison Hampton**

* * *

 **The couple that moved the nation. The couple millions have fallen for are coming back...for one final installment!**

* * *

I remember when you walked into my secret life

 _Tris and Four are holding hands while riding on a train._

 **"I love you Tris,"**

 **"I love you too Four,"**

* * *

I don't know what life will bring tomorrow

 _Tris is holding a pregnancy test._

 **"I'm so sorry,"**

 **"What's going on?"**

* * *

 _Tris and Four are hugging while they are in the hospital crying._

 **"I am sorry to tell you, but we have some bad news for you,"**

* * *

 _Tris is throwing a book at Four._

 **"No you can't take my baby away,"**

 **"We can always have another baby, but I can't have another you,"**

* * *

Why do we all have to grow up so fast

 _Tris is smiling widely at Four as he gets on one knee._

 **"I love you Four,"**

 **"I love you too and will you do me the honor and marry me?"**

* * *

 _Tris throws a ring at Four's face._

 **"I hate you,"**

 **"It's over,"**

 **"You know you are being very selfish Tris,"**

 **"I'm being selfish?"**

* * *

 _Tris lays in a hospital bed waiting for her baby to be born._

 **"It's a...,"**

* * *

 _Four is pacing the hall outside of her room._

 **"Is she going to be okay?"**

 **"Please tell me the truth I am begging you. What are the chances she is going to make it?"**

 **"A 40% chance,"**

* * *

 _Four smiles at his bestfriend standing next to him at the alter._

 **"Are you ready for this man?"**

 **"More ready then I will ever be,"**

* * *

 _Four and Tris are screaming at each other._

 **"I don't think I can do this anymore,"**

 **"What are you talking about?"**

 **"I am talking about us,"**

* * *

 _A sound of crashing comes and a screeching sound as metal hits each other._

 **"What's going on?"**

 **"I have some bad news,"**

* * *

 _Tris is talking while tears are running down her face_

 **"Four!"**

 **"I love you Tris,"**

* * *

 **"I think I maybe pregnant again,"**

 **"What?"**

 _Tris looks up at Christina with a scared look on her face._

* * *

 _Four is talking to a woman._

 **"Lauren?"**

 **"Four?"**

* * *

 _Tris has an angry look on her face._

 **"What exactly happened in Florida?"**

 **"Nothing I promise. I love you,"**

* * *

 _Tris is holding a small baby while smiling._

 **"At least when things are bad in life. We got each other,"**

* * *

 _Cries echo throughout the house making Tris almost holler._

 **"Are we ever going to get any sleep?"**

 **"I think I am going to go crazy before we do get any sleep,"**

* * *

 _An envelope sits on the counter._

 **"Are you going to go?"**

 **"No I would never leave you,"**

 **"You better not I don't think I could stand it if you left me alone,"**

* * *

 _Four and Tris's faces are red as they have a heated disagreement over something._

 **"So you lied to me. You are really going to go,"**

 **"I have to go this could be my only opportunity to do something like this. You have to understand,"**

 **"Just go!"**

* * *

 _Tris falls asleep in tears._

 **"What have I done?"**

* * *

 **Okay so that was it for the Trailer how did you like I am sorry if it is really bad I plan on making sure I edit and write my story very well, so that you guys enjoy it. Please comment and support this story. I would really enjoy reading your thoughts about this trailer. Until next time my lovely readers!**

 **Coming Soon: May 29th**


	2. Chapter 1

**Finally! That is what you guys are probably doing. Right? I don't blame I mean those 23 days waiting for this story to come out probably was a long wait for you guys. Sorry to tell though that this isn't an update! Kidding! Actually this an early update. :) I am just that awesome ain't I. (Ain't is not a word, so don't use it)**

 **Actually this is the first chapter to this amazing story that I will make sure that it is very good and doesn't have any miss spelled words or doesn't make sense. This will be a perfect chapter. Hopefully. Okay let's now begin this long ride that awaits for us. You guys can join me. If you would like. So here is it the first chapter to my all new installment. Life's Challenge.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot. Veronica Roth owns everything else.**

* * *

 **Life's Challenge**

 **By: Madison Hampton**

 **{Life's Challenge: Chapter 1}**

 **3rd Person Point of View**

The bounces became steady as the gang rode toward their destination back to what they called it home. Four's hand was wrapped around Tris's hand the whole way there, knowing that there was going to be a possible red mark left in the place of his hand. "We're here,"

Tris's tired eyes looked up as they saw the train coming to the top of their homestead. _Time to jump._ Four yanked Tris up off of the ground pulling her body close. She looked up at him through her eye lashes and watched him keep his eyes locked on the building ahead of them. His shifted back and forth, from Tris to the rooftop. "We need to go," Four whispered to her sending shivers down her spine. She smiled at him lovely before wrapping her fingers around his hand, that was making a fist.

"I love you Four," Tris sighed as she leaned in closer to him hitting her hip against his own.

"And I love you too," Four said smiling at her sending shivers throughout her body.

"Okay love birds we need to get a move on we have a lot of work to do before we begin any love thing," Christina said strolling over to us with a grin plastered on her face. Tris leans in and gets a quick peek on the lips from Four before walking over to Christina. "Okay girl we seriously need to get you some girl clothes," Christina pointed out pointing to my outfit.

"What's wrong with this?" Tris asks pointing to her black shirt and yoga pants.

"Its so yuck. You need something more girly and fabulous. Something that would defiantly blow the mind of your boy toy,"

"My boy toy?" Tris questions with a smile.

"You know what I mean Trissy, so let's go," Christina demanded pulling Tris far away from Four, making Tris look over at Four who was walking toward Uriah and Zeke.

* * *

"Ughh Tris you are making shopping hopeless," Christina said for the thirth time today.

"Oh haha funny Chris. I can't help it that nothing fits me or I don't like something,"

"Well maybe you shouldn't be picky. If you were a better clothes picker then we would already be at home wearing our fabulous clothes you bought,"

"Okay fine Chris just pick something cute and fabulous and I will go with it, but nothing to revealing okay?" Tris told her.

"Okay I will find you something just don't call me Chris or I will get you something horrifying," Christina said sticking her tongue out at Tris.

Christina went rummaging through carts of dresses looking for the perfect one that Tris could wear tonight to the dance. Chris pulls out a gorgeous knee dress that was a dark blue color that brought out Tris's eyes. "Perfect," Christina whispered before walking over to Tris with her hand on her hip, weaving though the store. "Wa la,"

"That is gorgeous Christina. Where did you find this amazing masterpiece?"

"Does it matter where I found it. I just found and now you are going to where this to the dance tonight!" Christina yells with excitement in her voice.

"Why are you excited when its my dress?"

"Because you finally found a dress and its a record to 27 minutes and 45 seconds. Wow Tris you are getting better," Christina teases.

"Oh shut up," Tris said before grabbing the dress from her hand and walking up to the register, leaving Christina behind.

"You are going to think me later," Christina calls from the middle of the store cuffing her hands around her mouth before saying the words. Tris turns around giving her a small smile.

"Thank you Chris," Tris says putting her hand over her heart and smiling.

"Your welcome Trissy," Christina calls back at her Ina girly voice letting a squeal come out of her mouth. Tris rolls her eyes at her girliness before facing the register again.

* * *

Tris walks through the apartment carrying a giant bag that was plastic. "Tris is that you?" a voice questions from the other room.

"Yeah it is," Tris calls back bouncing on one foot trying to take off her shoes. Footsteps start coming into the room making Tris look up at the dark blue eyes.

"Hey so how was your shopping with Christina?" Four asks with a small smile knowing Tris hates shopping.

"It actually wasn't that bad," Tris lies through her teeth looking away not locking eyes with Four.

"Your such a bad liar. You hate shopping," Four says with a small smirk. He leans in earning a kiss from Tris making him smile ear to ear.

"Why do you smile so much?" Tri asks walking over to the couch before taking a seat. Four takes a seat next to her with a confused look on his face.

"Why do you think people smile? Its because I am happy being here with you Tris," Four genuinely says from his heart making Tris's heart grow at his words.

Tris leans into Four's chest smiling in comfortable silence. Four kisses the top of Tris's forehead before speaking.

"You know I got something for you today,"

"What did you get me?" Tris asks sitting up and leaning against the other side of the couch making Four slightly groan at the lose of contact.

Four gets up from the couch before walking into the kitchen, coming back with a small circular pan and two silver forks. "Cake,"

"Wait- really?" Tris asks in an excited voice clapping her hands together acting like a small little kid. "Is it Dauntless cake from the new bakery?"

"Yep and I got it for you," he says handing her the small pan.

"Thank you number boy," Tris said before grabbing a silver fork from Four's hand. Tris digs into the cake getting a small piece while Four went in to get some cake. Tris smacks his hand.

"My cake," Tris said sticking her tongue out at him. He gives her a small pout face.

"Yeah, but I got it for you,"

"Yeah exactly you got it for me. Maybe you should have bought some for you," Tris said before licking her frosted covered fork. She looks down to get another helping of cake, while Four leans down at the same time getting a big scoop of frosty of the side of the pan.

Tris looks up and at that moment Four smashes the frosty against her cheek making her look at him with shock. "Four!" Tris squeals.

Four sticks the frosty into his mouth before licking his lips. "Mmm cake,"

Tris takes off some of the frosty before putting it on Four's new shirt. He looked up at her with surprise before lunging forward and pushing her against the couch with him on top and her on bottom. "You are going to pay for that," Four says in his most commanding voice making Tris grin at his actions.

He pushes his lips against hers hard moving with her lips like a rhythm. Their lips connected perfectly together like they were made to be together forever. "Four," Tris slightly moans when he starts kissing the side of her neck in the most perfect spots. A grin appears back onto Tris's face as she opens her gray eyes. She pushes Four off of her making him hit the floor.

"Haha," she smiled at him taunting him. He shakes his head laughing before standing up.

"I love you Tris," Four says before kissing her on the cheek.

"And I love you Tobias," Tris says before latching her hand around his standing up next to him and walking toward their room hand in hand smiling at each other feeling more connected to each other then ever.

* * *

 **So was the ending too much Fourtris fluff? I don't think so I think it was just enough to make you guys smile while reading it. Please comment I would love to hear what you guys thought about. Thank you guys for reading this amazing first chapter I really appreciate it.**

 **Read &Comment&Favorite&Follow**


End file.
